Bourbon and Strawberries
by lemonade candies
Summary: Isabellah Mikaelson is a hybrid. When she splits away from her family, she endures a painful heartbreak, and finds her way back to her best friend in Mystic Falls. There she reunites with her family, and past friends. Will she find her happily ever after, maybe with her best mate, Damon Salvatore? (ON-HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I have been working on it for a while but I keep procrastinating to post it. I'll try update whenever I'm able to find time and when I truly feel happy with the chapter. Please read and give me a review at the end!**

 **Disclaimer: Credits to Vampire Diaries goes to Julie Plec, and credits to Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and continue reading my story! I would really like to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Chapter 1: The Cycle of Trust and Betrayal**

Bella POV:

When I was born, my father decided that he wanted my name to remind him of the old world, but my twin's name to remind him of the new world that he had moved to, hence I was blessed with the name Isabellah, and my twin brother was named Niklaus. As time has passed, I have changed that name far too many times to remember. Mariayana, my middle name came from my mother's mentor and best friend Ayana. She loved the name Marie, but my mother wished my middle name to be Ayana, so they combined the two to came up with Mariayana. Hence, the name Isabellah Mariayana Mikaelson.

Isabella Marie was one of my main aliases, as it was the closest to my original name and human blood helps me exist as an immortal being, or monster depending on how it is viewed.

My parents lost our oldest sister in the old world due to a plague that struck, which is why they moved to the new world. It was in order for them start afresh, and they hoped that they would never have to endure the loss of a child ever again. There were a total of nine of us. My father, Mikael, my mother Esther, then came my elder brothers Finnik, Elijah. Following which Niklaus and I were born as twins. Finally came our little brother and sister, Kol and Rebekah and our angelic baby brother Henrik.

I remember so much from those days. It's ironic how different things have become now, and I really hate it. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't changed into vampires. Would we actually been a closer family, or were we always destined to break apart and wither alone, for our lifetimes.

Being born in a commoner's family, was tough, as we had to do a lot of the work ourselves, however we were a huge family, so work was not as unbearable and hard as it would seem. My twin brother Nik and I were joint at hip, we used to be so in sync, and its uncanny how much we have changed, to the point that I am pretty sure that he would kill me in order for him to finally break his curse and become a hybrid. I remember one time, Elijah and Nik had been sword fighting, with Rebekah and I sitting on the side. Elijah had fought Nik with everything he had, but Nik was too powerful, easily overpowering Elijah. It was in these rare moments that we found our joy and our familial bond was true and visible for everyone to see.

Rebekah had always been jealous of the relationship between Nik and I, as we had been so close. She fortunately, was an understanding child, so she had just looked up to the both of us, and confided in Elijah, forming and strengthening the bond between them.

For my father Miakel, seeing this bond between the two children he liked the least, and the children he liked the most enraged him, and he constantly tried to put an end to it, and make us feel unwanted. However no matter what he did, I always enjoyed being with Nik, and I enjoyed having a closer bond to my siblings rather than my unloving parents.

I remember a time so long ago when Nik loved us all, and he gave me a carving of a man on a horse, after which before thanking him I had said,

"Nik! Is this not the carving that you wanted to give to father?"

"It was, but I think that it is far more important to give to you. It will protect you from anyone who wishes to hurt you." He said, looking at me lovingly. At the tender age of ten I had begun to learn the ancient witchcraft from my mother, and she had just taught me how to do a preservation spell: in order to preserve the meat and other foods.

"Phesmatos tribum, nos vex a conservare." I chanted the spell a few times until I was pleased with the results.

"What did you do?" Nik had asked me quietly.

"I placed a preservation spell on it, so it will be with me forever and ever, just like you will be." I said looking at him adoringly. He gave me a boyish grin, and we nodded of to sleep.

Throughout our days together, me and Nik were loving people. Even though we suffered neglect from our father, and our mother acted oblivious to this, our brothers and sister were our family. There is a saying, you cannot choose your family, but you can make a family. In our case, we never got to choose a family, and our parents did not even deserve the title of Mother and Father.

However, I was unbelievably happy that I was born with the people I love to call my brothers and sister. They meant the world to me, and I absolutely adored them. I always wished that I could stay with them forever, but life for us Mikaelsons never tend to be nice, or easy.

My youngest brother Henrik was a very curious boy. When he was thirteen he snuck out to see the men in our village change into wolves. My twin was worried for his safety and followed him, to make sure that he did not get into any trouble. Unfortunately, not getting into trouble was very rare for the Mikaelsons.

One of the wolves caught Henrik's scent, and mauled his body. Niklaus was powerless against them, and could not protect our baby brother. He went into a deep depression, and I could see it on his face, when he carried his body back to our home, with Henrik's blood dripping every step he took. I could see the utter anguish on his face, and I could sense his utter despair over the death of his beloved baby brother.

I wanted to do everything in my power to help him, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel terrible at losing my youngest brother. If only Henrik wasn't such a curious boy, and if only I could have used a protection spell of some sort so that he would not have died. I guess as twins me and Nik were connected, so we felt as if we were the reason that Henrik was dead.

We were devastated, and my father wrought with grief over the loss of his youngest son, ordered our mother to create a spell of some sort, that would give us an advantage over the werewolves. Henrik was probably the only person who could bring out the humanity in our father, so there was nothing I could do to protect my twin from my father's rage.

When my parents turned us into vampires, and little did my father know of my mother's indiscretions. He found out about her adultery, when my twin and I killed our first victim, to complete the transition and become vampires, we also became werewolves. This shock of being betrayed made our father resent as more than ever before.

Due to the immortality potion my mother fed to us, we were vampires, however my twin, and I were the first hybrids, half-vampire, half-werewolf. We were stronger, faster, and our emotions were intensified further.

My mother worried about what my father would do, immediately placed a curse upon my brother Niklaus, and forced him to become only vampire. She locked his werewolf side and sided with my father stating that it was too dangerous.

However, she was unable to do the same thing to me. As the oldest Mikaelson daughter, I gained her powers as a witch, so she could not place a spell to bind me. However, she did manage to find a loophole around this, and placed a curse upon me. This meant that I could never change any werewolf into a hybrid like my brother and I but my bite was still lethal to vampires, and I had the added strength and rage of a werewolf.

We were stuck eternally as the only ones of our kind.

My mother sacrificed a lady called Tatia who to end the feud between Elijah and Niklaus, who were fighting among themselves to gain her attention. Due to Tatia being a doppelganger, it meant that we still had a chance of breaking the curse that our mother placed upon us.

I have been a hybrid much longer than Niklaus, and because I am part Werewolf, I am still partially alive so I have access to my witch powers. However this just meant that I could feel nature, but I could not do any spells. I was just immune to many witch spells and some rituals.

That night my mother and father deemed my brother and I to be worthless, and decided that we deserved to be eternally alone and die. Unfortunately, my brother Nikalus in one of his many fits of rage, stuck his hand into my mother's chest and tore out her heart. Furthermore, before our mother was killed, she managed to change our father's basic need for human blood, into a thirst for vampire blood, and she made him the ultimate hunter. His only wish to kill Niklaus and myself, and he didn't mind killing anyone else who got in his way.

He hid this from everyone, and told them that Mikael killed our mother and that he was the true enemy. My father enraged, immediately chased after Niklaus intent on killing him, in the meanwhile my other siblings, Finnik, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had burned down the white oak tree, the only tree that could kill us and we made a promise to be with one and other; Always and Forever.

Kol and Finnik departed with us however, they soon left and went somewhere else away from us. Soon after when Finnik came in the 1100s Niklaus betrayed us for the first time and daggered him. We were all shocked, but after listening to his reasoning, we all reluctantly agreed that it was for Finn's safety that he was somewhere where Mikael would never find him.

...

Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah and I travelled together for a while, before settling down in England in the 1400s. There we met the ever so charming Katerina Petrova. She introduced herself to us as, I took an immediate liking to her as even though she looked like Tatia, her personality was nothing like her previous doppleganger.

"Hello, good sir, my name is Katherine Pierce." She said as she introduced herself to my brother Elijah. We were immediately intrigued as she was the doppelganger who we had been searching for, for such a long period of time.

"Welcome Katherine, why don't come and join me, my brother and my sisters at Mikaelson manor." Elijah had asked in a British accent looking as charming as ever. Smiling at Katherine, he had escorted her to our house.

"Katherine, you must be so weary from your long journey, why don't you come in and rest, and we can discuss other things in detail tomorrow morning." I said looking sweetly at her, ushering her up the stairs and helping her into bed.

We talked and eventually become quite close friends however, once again, history repeated itself when Niklaus and Elijah fought for the affections of Katerina. Of course I was fooled at once and secretly hoped that Niklaus would marry Katerina, and we would be one big happily family.

Cheesy right? Anyways, I was soon proved wrong when I found out that my sweet twin (note the sarcasm) had no real feelings for Katerina unlike Elijah, who truly loved her.

He took one look at Katerina and thought of her as his doppelganger and nothing more. I loved Katerina as my own sister. Once again I was betrayed when Katerina ran away and changed herself into a vampire, and she changed into a completely different person.

A self-serving, manipulative bitch and I often wondered what it would be like if she was changed by Elijah and stayed with us, as her innocent self.

My brother, infuriated, ran to Bulgaria and slaughtered her whole family. I could could not even recognise my brother, but I reminded myself of my promise. I soon found myself chanting the words Always and Forever as if I was constantly reminding myself of the promise I made my siblings and most of all my twin brother. Out of everyone I wished the most not to hurt or to ever betray him.

However after multiple cruel acts I felt as if that loyalty to my so-called family was slowly diminishing. I was slowly becoming a very bitter and cold person.

...

In the mid 1600s, I split up from Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah, and promised them I would be back in a few years after traveling.

I went around, and I met a wonderful woman named Alexia Branson. At first I was scared that she would betray me like Katerina did, but when I got to know her I found her to be wonderful. She comforted me, and helped me, never leaving my side. She was truly loyal, and for once I found happiness and hope that my brother could redeem himself if he found someone who could anchor him and protect him. He needed someone who would never leave his side no matter what.

Once upon I time, I would have probably been that person, but the bitterness and resentment had built up in our family breaking us apart into pieces over the past centuries. I think that's what happens have you have been living for so long. I still remember meeting Alexia to this day because she helped me get my life back on track and I felt as if I had regained my humanity when I looked upon that young girl.

"Hello sweetheart, are you feeling fine?" I had asked a girl, who was huddled on a stool sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh, sorry," she said wiping her tears, "I'm fine, sorry for bothering you." She said.

"No, it is not a problem." I said smiling sweetly at her before continuing "What's wrong?", I asked.

"My father is making me leave the house unless I marry a vile man of his choice, and I really wish not to, but I don't have a choice." She said looking at me. Feeling sympathetic I decided to help her, I convinced; in other words compelled her family to not let her get married to any man who was not of her choice, and eventually I actually became her friend and she accepted me for who I was.

I finally had someone other than Nik, other than my family who I could depend on and actually trust.

At the age of 21, Alexia begged me to change her, of course this made me scared that she would leave me, but she promised me that she would never do anything to hurt me because she considered me to be her older sister. Touched, I changed her. We travelled together for a while, before we split up and I went to go see my family. I was terrified to introduce her to me my family because I was almost sure that Niklaus would kill her. My trust in him had almost disappeared completely, due to his utter greed.

When I arrived home I was greeted with love from my family, and Niklaus actually cried when he saw me again. I thought that I had regained my wonderful twin brother. Elijah was still grieving over Katerina and his loss, and we worked together to try help Niklaus redeem himself. However, I was soon shown that Niklaus could never redeem himself, and had truly become a demon called Klaus. My Nik had gone, and a thirst to create Hybrids had taken over this body.

...

In the early 1800s my brother Kol came to visit us, like he normally did at least once every 100 years.

"Baby brother. Welcome back" Elijah said with a charming smile on his face, as he watched his youngest brother with curious eyes.

"Kol, darling you must be thirsty," I said, ushering him into the house. "Bekah, please go and fetch one of the maids for Kol to feed off." I continued smiling at my baby brother.

"Bellsy!" He exclaimed. "You don't need to take care of me like that, I'm a big boy now." He said smiling at me.

"Don't sass me little brother." I said to him continuing our little banter. We laughed together, and teased Rebekah when she came sauntering into the house after meeting her latest love.

"So who is the new victim who you have ensnared into your little delusional web of love?" Kol said teasingly, smirking as Rebekah scowled at him the dreamy look on her face quickly disappearing.

"Ugh! Kol! Stop teasing me." She said, pouting before running over and grabbing Kol in a big hug. "I missed you big brother. You need to visit us more often. Do you have any gifts for me?" She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Idiot, of course I didn't buy any gifts for you." Kol said, flicking her forehead so she moved away. She pouted again looking up at Kol. Chuckling at their childish argument,

"Now, now children, be nice to each other." I said giggling at the look of annoyance that they shot in unison at me. Elijah looked at the rest of us with a straight face, yet there was a hint of amusement hidden within his features.

"Big sister, I did get a lot of presents for you," he said handing me a beautiful pendent. It was made out of silver, and was shaped into a tiger, with blue eyes. I looked at him questioningly.

"Lapis lazuli," he said, "I thought that you would like it." he continued, smiling at me.

"Thank you so much love." I said, taking the pendant away from him. "Will you put it on me?" I asked.

"Of course." he said before lifting my hair delicately and placing the chain around my neck. The delicate pendent settled right at the center of my collarbones.

"It's perfect." I said.

"How come she gets one and I don't." Rebekah whined. Everyone chuckled at that statement.

"Fine, you can have these earrings," Kol said smirking and handing Rebekah a pair of teardrop lapis lazuli earrings, which looked stunning. Rebekah and I gasped at them, before she said,

"You know for a guy, your taste is not to bad." She said giggling before running out of the room.

"Thanks. Hey, wait what is that supposed to mean? Rebekah! Come back!" Kol said before taking off after Rebekah.

"Baby brother. You're home." Nik stated.

"Miss me big brother, I had so much fun over the past years, you should join me." Kol said.

"You're killing sprees are attracting too much of Mikael's attention." Nik said coldly.

"Well it's a good thing that he only hates you." Kol said, getting more defensive as Nik berated him about being careful.

"That may be so, but unfortunately that is not a chance I can take." Nik said before, grabbing a dagger, and shoving it into Kol's heart. I watched for the second time in my life, unable to do anything as my brother's body withered until it was grey, almost as if he were dead.

 **A/N: Guys, thanks for reading please leave your thoughts. I'm open to any forms of constructive criticism and I'll take it into account when I post my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews. Here's the next chapter. I'm only able to post this fast because school has only just reopened, but it may take me a lot more time to post new chapters. Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: Credits to Vampire Diaries goes to Julie Plec, and credits to Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and continue reading my story! I would really like to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Chapter 2: Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome**

Bella POV:

 _"Baby brother. You're home." Nik stated._

 _"Miss me big brother, I had so much fun over the past years, you should join me." Kol said._

 _"You're killing sprees are attracting too much of Mikael's attention." Nik said coldly._

 _"Well it's a good thing that he only hates you." Kol said, getting more defensive as Nik berated him about being careful._

 _"That may be so, but unfortunately that is not a chance I can take." Nik said before, grabbing a dagger, and shoving it into Kol's heart. I watched for the second time in my life, unable to do anything as my brother's body withered until it was grey, almost as if he were dead._

...

"Nik, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him, looking shocked.

"I am protecting us from Mikael, Kol is foolish, and he will die at Mikael's hand if I continue to let him roam." He said convincing himself that it was the right thing to do.

"You can't do this Nik it's not moral. We are a family, and we should discuss things as a family. You can't just dagger your family just because they act out. Your acting like a spoilt brat." I said feeling disappointed in the man I called my twin.

"A spoilt brat? You think that you have the right to call me a spoilt brat. You go around preaching about how we should be a family, and you baby everyone. You just don't want anyone to think of you as a bad person, you just want to be portrayed as the angel of our family, leaving me to be the dark twin. I wish that daggers would work on you, then you would have been the first person who I daggered." He said looking me straight in an eye, with an evil glint in his eyes.

I gasped at his statement, and my eyes started watering with unshed tears. Elijah and Rebekah just stared as us dumbstruck. We had never fought this way before, and this was shocking to everyone.

"Nik, I swear to you that I will leave this house unless you undagger, both Finn and Kol." I said glaring at him, crossing my hands in a defiant way.

"Okay," Nik said before flashing upstairs, and back down within seconds carrying a suitcase. "Here is all your stuff, take it and leave. However, if you leave you I will only have one sister," he said. My eyes widened at that statement, he was practically telling me that he would disown me if I left him.

"Well perhaps it's for the best then." I said turning my back on him, I turned to see if Elijah or Rebekah would follow me, but both of them stood their ground following Nik, out of either fear or more love for their brother or me. Feeling utterly defeated and crushed I turned my back on them and left the house.

...

The following years I travelled on my own, I tried to seek out Alexia, but alas she was no where to be found. I finally stumbled across a tiny town by the name of Mystic Falls. There I found out about the secret council that knew of the existence of vampires, and I heard that a lady by the name of Katherine Pierce was here, and almost immediately I realized that it was Katerina. My life completely changed when I entered the pub at this small town. In the corner of the bar drowning himself in bourbon, was mister tall dark and handsome.

"Hello, mister." I said, sitting next to him. Almost at once I recognized his scent to be that of a newly changed vampire.

"Hello Madame." He said smiling slightly at me.

"Darling, who might you be?" I asked flirting with him.

"Damon Salvatore at you service." He said with a smirk, then I saw his pupils contract and he said,

"You want to come outside with me, and then you'll follow me. You will not struggle, nor will you cry out for help." He was trying to compel me. Okay, if he wanted to play that way, I'd show him who I really was, eventually. Meekly I got up and followed him back to the Salvatore Mansion. That's when I got to meet the man he called his brother, of course, I could sense that his brother had his emotions turned off.

"Brother, have you brought someone else to join the fun?" Stefan asked smirking at Damon and looking at me.

"She's not for you Stefan. You'd probably kill her as soon as you start feeding." Damon said looking at him seriously before turning to me. I looked around the room, and I could see multiple corpses littering the floor.

"Besides, she looks tasty." Stefan said looking at me, "Perhaps you would like to share."

"Perhaps," I said drawing out the word, "Both of you would be so kind as to explain to me how you intend to feed on a vampire who is certainly much older than both of your ages combined." They both looked at me shocked.

"It's obvious that you two are new vampires, and it is also obvious that Katerina has not taught you about being vampires." They continued to look at me shocked. "Oh yeah, I remember Katerina is now going by Miss Katherine Pierce. I'm sure you've heard of her." I said dryly.

"She's dead." Damon said looking heart broken. Stefan looked unaffected by the revelation. I gasped, slightly sad that she was dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"No your not. You probably hated her, after all she was a manipulative bitch." Damon said scathingly.

"Don't assume things about me boy." I sneered at Damon. "Katherine was a close friend of mine and I thought of her as a little sister until she betrayed me." I said, lost in my thoughts, however I was immediately upset that I revealed too much to these rude little brats.

"I'm sorry." Damon said apologetically.

And that was the start of wonderful new friendship between the Salvatore brothers and I. I was closer to Damon, because I spent more time with him and I taught him to live his immortal life to the fullest as a vampire. Damon and I travelled and spent a lot of together, helping each other heal, but I never told him my full name and the fact that I was an original vampire in order to keep him safe.

...

Stefan on the other hand was a completely different story. The second time I saw Stefan Salvatore I was also given a blast from the past.

"Stefan Salvatore, it seems as if you have finally turned on you emotions again." I said looking at him.

"Yes, ma'am, I have. I'm sorry, for in our first meeting I was very rude to you." He said looking apologetic.

"Come on Stefan, we have to go now." Said a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Alexia?" I said shocked.

"Belle, I haven't seen you in centuries," she said before embracing me. "I go by Lexi, nowadays." She said to me.

"How do you know Stefan?" She asked me.

"I think I should also ask you the same question." I told her, "But if you must know I met Damon in a pub, and he brought me home to meet Stefan, I'm actually here with Damon. He's taking care of business, and I was just here to see if I could find Stefan, and say hi." I said.

"Oh, I've been helping Stefan get out of his Ripper stage, and turn on his emotions." She said blushing.

"Alexia, why am I not surprised," I said looking at her. "You did always have a unique love for helping people."

"How do you know her?" Stefan asked.

"I turned her." I said turning to look at Stefan. His eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"I didn't know that you were that old." he said curiously before shutting his mouth after realizing what he said. "Sorry Madame Isabella."

"Call me Bella," I said turning to him and smiling.

"Bells, are you ready to leave?" Damon asked looking at me. "Brother, what are you doing here? Are you here to ask me to follow you and give you an eternity of misery?" Damon asked smirking and Stefan.

"No Damon, I was passing through with Lexi. I am very sorry for turning you without your permission." Stefan said.

"Sure thing, I guess Saint Stefan's back." Damon said infuriatingly. "How did she stop you from ripping the heads of your victims?"

"I am currently drinking animal blood so that I can curb my cravings, and I don't need to kill any innocent people." Stefan said, blushing slightly.

Damon snickered, "Saint Stefan is on a bunny diet, how quaint."

"Oh hush now Damon." I said. "Stefan it was very nice seeing you, but we must really be on our way now, so I hope to see you again, so farewell for now." I said smiling at Stefan, before grabbing Damon's sleeve and dragging him to the carriage waiting for us.

"Goodbye Alexia! I wish you well on you travels and I hope to see you soon." I shouted waving at her, as our carriage sped away.

...

I travelled with Damon for a while. Until he finally told me that his brother had found Katherine's doppelganger, and was at Mystic Falls. I was shocked. He said that he was departing at once, and after almost 150 years of his companionship I was definitely upset to hear that he wanted to leave.

I knew that once he had found the doppelganger, he would be weaved into her trap and history would repeat itself once again. I also knew that I was going to have to avoid Mystic Falls because where the doppelganger was the evil vampire known, as Klaus would soon follow.

He headed to Mystic Falls, and I decided that I would travel for a while. I went down to a small town called Forks in Washington, met the Cullens and the pack and the whole thing with James happened.

Of course I could have always put James in his place and killed him, but after listening to Edward talking about how he hated being a monster, I wished not to reveal my true self to him, someone who could not accept himself did not deserve to know who I truly was.

A while after the incident with James, his mate Victoria was threatening the Cullens, so they were working to destroy her and the newborn army that she was creating. I would have killed that bitch and her sparkling babies, but I wanted to see how the Cullens would handle shit like that.

After Victoria, I thought that life would become easier. I thought I could confront the Cullens and possible change their mind, and convince them that what they were doing was inhumane and morally incorrect. By telling humans their secret, and making them fall in love, they would eventually drive them insane. Leaving them to believe that they are the only ones who know about Supernatural beings, but they cannot share it with anyone

Of course, things don't always go my way, at least while I'm acting as the pathetic Isabella Marie Swan. In this stupid disguise, I am considered weak. I don't even know why I decided to go to high school, there was almost nothing good about this shitty town.

"Bella, I think it is better if we don't see each other anymore. You being alive threatens the existence of family, and I think that I deserve much better than you." Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I stared open mouthed and shocked that he would say something like that. He took that as me being upset, and gave a small smirk that would be unnoticeable to the human eye but was very visible to me.

I really hate the Cullens. I had finally walked in on the lot of them discussing ways to break me, and feel pathetic and weak. Good thing I was neither of the things. Thinking that I hadn't heard them, Edward then told me that he did not love me and that Tanya was someone of higher calibre and he was planning on having some fun with her. After which the Cullens immediately skipped town. I knew that they were untrustworthy people but I hadn't expected them to be this bad.

I was only shocked because this was the second time that someone had ever broken up with me. I wasn't the one who broke his fucking heart. I swear that if I ever come across that asshole again I will physically crush his heart, but before I could say or do anything, he had already ran away like the coward he was.

The Pack was very loyal and kind compared to the annoying Cullens. I actually trusted them, and I liked all the guys on the pack. Fortunately Jacob imprinted on Leah, so I didn't need to deal with his puppy dog eyes following me around.

Following Edward's insightful speech (note the sarcasm), the Cullens took off to places unknown, and I didn't bother to follow them. I went straight to the reservation after that.

"Jacob, can you please gather your whole Pack, I have something to tell you." I said to him. Once they were all gathered I explained my situation to them and told them everything from the beginning.

"So, is your kind stronger than the Cullens?" He asked me.

"Yes, unlike the Cullens I like to embrace who I truly am, monster and all. As part of me is vampire, I need blood. I am a traditional vampire, and this breed of vampires doesn't sparkle like disco balls in the sun. Cold Ones are a witch's spell gone wrong.

Someone attempted to copy my mother's spell and create immortal vampires, however they forgot the main ingredient, which was a doppelganger. Tatia was a doppelganger. Our breed burns in the sun, gets burned by the flower vervain, and we have big ass fangs." I said, pausing to show everyone my vampire face. They all gasped.

"Wicked." Seth said with a grin on his face. The pack turned and looked at him weirdly and I chuckled.

"The only reason that I can walk in the sun is that I have a sunlight ring that stops me from burning. This sunlight ring was charmed by mother."

I also have a couple of bracelets, anklets, and earrings, which I wear as well. When you live for a thousand years you gain enemies so you always want to be safe, and you can never be safe enough. Long ago, I had a friend who was a witch, and I could truly trust her. She found a way of working lapis lazuli into a special type of tattoo ink, and she charmed it.

She tattooed a sun and a moon to represent both my vampire side and my werewolf side right underneath my collarbone, so technically I don't need my rings, however I carried them around anyways.

"The best part of being a traditional vampire is that I can compel humans into doing whatever I want them to do and I don't kill them with my bite" I continued.

"You see, back when the cold ones first came to our lands, our people started to shift, but we were unsure how to shift between the two states, one being human and the other being wolf. However we were blessed when she came. Her form is half wolf and half vampire, however she also has her humanity intact, and this meant that we were similar." He said.

"I of course helped them. I am a hybrid, and the wolves are my family no matter whether they are shape shifters or true children of the moon. We are all of the same pack, and we must stick together." I said looking at them.

Following that the pack said that I was always welcome on their land and they would greet me like a part of the family.

I told them that I could not stay here for much longer, as I would probably kill the Cullens if they came back. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate all of them. I find Rosalie and Jasper tolerable, because Rose told me from the start that she disliked me so I don't blame her and Jasper is just awesome. I was so happy to meet him after hearing all the rumors about him being the God of War in the Southern Vampire war. The Major, they called him. There is also the fact that they probably knew that their family would do something like this so they tried their hardest not to get close to me.

I cannot believe that at one point of time, I actually felt something for Edward, and the only reason I was very upset when he left was that I was stunned at the revelation that I could find some semblance of love after living for so long.

"Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked. He was one person I would miss.

"I'm sorry Charles, but I think that it is time for me to move on. I really enjoyed staying here with you." I told him. Charlie was actually a close friend of mine. I met him around the time I met Alexia. He and Lexi were in a relationship for a while, but after they broke up, we moved on. However I did keep in contact with him.

"Goodbye Bella, I really appreciated you staying with me." He told me, nodding his head as I headed upstairs. Grabbing my bag, I stuffed some of my normal clothes -believe it or not I actually had a good fashion sense, and it was a million times better than Alice Cullen's. I can't believe that I actually thought that she was my friend.

My so-called bond with the Cullens meant nothing to me, it was just a sort of morbid fascination of the way they lured in the unsuspecting humans. Putting on my black leather jacket, a dark red camisole, a pair of black skinny jeans and by black boots that had heels and came up to my mid thigh, I headed towards the door.

Thinking of that, it should be Damon's birthday soon. I decided that I would drive all the way to Mystic Falls. It would give me time to think of the ways in which I could surprise my good friend Damon. So, I grabbed the keys to my beloved Ducati, so that I could ride it all the way there.

...

Stopping at a motel, I compelled the guy sitting at the reception to give me keys to a room, free of charge. Generally I would pay myself, being immortal has a lot of perks, and one of them is earning a lot of money over the century.

Dumping my bag in the room, I locked the door, before heading towards the nearest bar, so that I could find my next victim to drain. God, I sound like a serial killer. I'm sorry but sometimes I don't really give a damn about human life, and I drink human blood.

Edward seemed to feel as if he was a monster - which he was, however Cold Ones can survive without human blood, if they drink animal blood, but it makes them ticking time bombs. Carlisle is a different case, surprisingly human blood does not call to him.

For the rest of the Cullens this is crazy. As cold ones, their whole beings crave blood, they cannot function properly without blood. The reason Alice's visions occur so frequently, and Jasper's use of emotional manipulation is really strong because they are in touch with their humanity, as they are not killing as many humans. However, this means that their bodies are truly weak. Going into this type of diet is very bad for them, but of course I could not really tell that to them without revealing who I really was.

Looking into the bartenders eyes, I said "Can you give me all the drinks I want, free of charge of course." I said with a giggle and a wink at the bartender so that the people around me would not get suspicious. Of course I compelled the bartender to do as I said. I watched as his eyes glazed over, and the compulsion took a hold of his mind. Humans are so weak.

Looking around, I compelled a couple of guys to follow me outside. Going through the back exit of the bar, I headed out to the abandoned alley at the back of the bar, and waited for the boys to come out of the back exit. As soon as they came out of the bar I compelled them not to scream.

"This won't hurt, don't worry sweeties." I said, before letting my fangs out and biting down on the first boy. I could see the fear in their eyes, and for some sick reason it was making me feel happy. Quickly draining the other boys bodies I dragged their bodies and left them behind a dumpster. Heading back to my motel room to get a good rest.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! I appreciate any constructive criticism that I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I have so much schoolwork to do, so I have really little time to write and update. There will be some Elena bashing in this chapter because honestly disliked her when she was a human, because she was so annoying. She was much better as a vampire and I actually like her, but I still want to portray her like this for now in this story. Sorry that the chapter is short, but please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Credits to Vampire Diaries goes to Julie Plec, and credits to Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and continue reading my story! I would really like to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Chapter 3: Mystic Falls**

Bella POV:

 _Looking into the bartenders eyes, I said "Can you give me all the drinks I want, free of charge of course." I said with a giggle and a wink at the bartender so that the people around me would not get suspicious. Of course I compelled the bartender to do as I said. I watched as his eyes glazed over, and the compulsion took a hold of his mind. Humans are so weak._

 _Looking around, I compelled a couple of guys to follow me outside. Going through the back exit of the bar, I headed out to the abandoned alley at the back of the bar, and waited for the boys to come out of the back exit. As soon as they came out of the bar I compelled them not to scream._

 _"This won't hurt, don't worry sweeties." I said, before letting my fangs out and biting down on the first boy. I could see the fear in their eyes, and for some sick reason it was making me feel happy. Quickly draining the other boys bodies I dragged their bodies and left them behind a dumpster. Heading back to my motel room to get a good rest._

…

This was my routine for a couple of weeks. I was in no hurry to get to Mystic Falls, as Damon's birthday was only going to be in a couple of weeks. Spending a night drinking alcohol and blood was quite fun in my opinion and it was well deserved.

I lost contact with Elijah and Rebekah after my fight with Klaus, but I did keep tabs on that crazy twin of mine. All I know is that Klaus is now the big bad hybrid, so I guess he got his dream.

Finally arriving at Mystic Falls, I headed straight to the Salvatore Boarding House where I knew that Damon and Stefan would be. I heard about the fire in mystic falls that killed twelve individuals a couple years ago, and I knew at once that the secret council in this tiny town must have done something, and if the council was back in action, I knew that the Salvatore brothers would also be back in town.

Parking my bike outside their house, I heard a bunch of voices in the house. Sniffing the air I smelt a variety of different species parked in the living room of the Salvatores. _Wow, the Salvatore brothers do keep strange company._ Might as well enter with a bang. I really wanted to see the faces of these unsuspecting creatures.

"How are you lovers?" I asked as I kicked open the door that it almost went flying of the hinges. Everyone looked shocked, and Damon and Stefan began to choke on their drinks. I was trying very hard not to snicker under my breath, and give out an aura of seriousness.

"Isabella, I have missed you, but what are you doing here?" Stefan asked me looking confused.

"Well darling Stefan, it's not everyday we can celebrate Damon's 172nd birthday, and I wanted to visit my favorite Salvatores." I said smirking at them. Damon laughed at that, and smirked at me, before giving me a hug.

"We're the only Salvatores you know, Bella." Stefan said.

"It's a joke dear Stefan do learn how to laugh." I said smirking at him. Damon let out a small snort, and I smirked at him.

"Well darlings, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked smirking at the dumfounded looks on people around us.

"Yeah Damon, Stefan, who the hell is she?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Katerina?" I asked shocked.

"No, my name is Elena Gilbert, and I asked a question, who the hell are you?" She said. God this bitch reminded me of Tatia.

"History repeating itself boys?" I asked Damon and Stefan.

"Possibly" Stefan said looking at the ground. I laughed before going to ruffle his hair.

"My name is Isabella Marie." I said looking around the room. Damon looking at me noticed his cue and started introducing everyone, "That's Tyler Lockwood, he's a hybrid, half-werewolf."

"Half-vampire" I choked out looking shocked. He looked at me questioningly before moving on,

"That's Caroline Forbes, and Elena Gilbert, their both vampires. That's Bonnie Bennett, she's a"

"Bennett witch" I finished for him again. I hadn't seen any Bennett witches for a while now, I ran into Amelia shortly in the late 1800s around the time when Katerina was in Mystic Falls, but I hadn't expected that she had settled down here.

"Finally that's Jeremy Gilbert, he's a hunter."

"One of the five" I murmured interrupting again. Damon gave me an annoyed look, and I held my hands up, showing him that I didn't mean to interrupt him.

"Finally that's Matt Donovan, and he's the only human." He said with a laugh.

"Interesting group of friends you have here. Anyways, we can get to know each other later, first me and Damon have a lot of catching up to do, and for that we need to go somewhere. Preferably with alcohol, and unsuspecting humans." I said licking my lips. Damon gave a short bark of laughter before joining me. Elena looked at him disapprovingly, god I hated this judgy bitch more by the second.

"Stefan, why don't you work out some plans with the Scooby Doo Gang, while I fill darling Bella, with all of our adventures and fun times." He said sarcastically to Stefan, and before anyone else could say anything he grabbed my hands and we blurred out of the room, to my bike.

I grabbed his hand laughing and he jumped onto the bike sitting right behind me.

"Damon." I gasped. He barked out a laugh.

"I've forgotten how uptight you are." He said, smirking at me.

"I am not uptight. In fact I had lots of fun on the way here, with quite a lot of humans. Unfortunately most of them are all dead now." I said pouting.

"Oh, remove that cute little pout from your face little baby Isabella." He said with a purr and boy did I shivered at that sound. It took us a while but we finally arrived at the club and Damon said,

"Come on Ri, Let's go into the club!". Ri was his nickname for me. It was the shortened version of my shortened middle name Marie.

"Shut up culo." I said to him, as I followed and culo was my nickname for him. It meant ass, in Italian.

Grabbing my hand he dragged me into the club.

"I'm quite surprised that everyone didn't know about your birthday. You are the type of person who loves to party." I said, looking at Damon questioningly.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood to party." Damon said looking annoyed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look, can we not talk about this. I'm not in the mood. This new family moved to Mystic Falls, and they have been nothing but antagonistic." Damon said coldly.

"Hey, hey calm down." I said to him.

"Why don't we forget about this cruel family for the night, and drink our way through this." I said, before heading to the bar, and ordering two vodkas.

"To new beginnings, my darling Damon." I said to him smiling, and holding up the glass.

"To new beginnings, il mio dolce Isabella." He said to me. It meant my sweet Isabella. I mentally swooned at his Italian accent. _No_ , I berated myself, _he is your best friend_.

"So Belladonna, what has the beautiful enchantress been up to." Damon asked looking at my arm questioningly. I looked down to see what he was looking at, and I noticed the cold one bite mark on my left hand. Looking down I blushed.

"Nothing much. I travelled to forks, met a family of cold ones, made friends with a bunch of shape shifters." I said nonchalantly.

"Cold ones. Seriously Bella? You know how unstable they are. They go of the rails as soon as they smell even one drop of blood. I mean even Stefan has more self control than them." He said.

"Well this certain family of cold ones survived on animal blood, and this actually gave them more of their humanity back, so I wanted to go and study them for a bit. However from what I have summarised from their behavioural patterns is, that they don't seem to embrace their true beings. They are too busy trying to act human, when they know that they aren't." I said to him, before downing my glass. Heading to the dance floor, we danced for a while, compelled a bunch of people to drink from for fun. Basically it was a very fun and wild night.

"Happy Birthday culo." I said affectionately to him, when the clock struck twelve.

"Thanks my darling." Damon replied smirking at me, "Where's my present." he asked looking at me with his ice blue eyes.

"What do you mean? I asked him innocently. "I thought that I was your present." I finished my sentence with a wink, and nudged his shoulder as I headed over to my Ducati.

"I'm driving us back." I said looking at him.

"Sure thing sober Sally." He said. I snorted at his lame attempt of a joke.

"But seriously, where and what the hell is my present." Damon asked, and without answering him I got on the bike and we started heading back to the boarding house. Unfortunately parked right outside of the boarding house was a very familiar looking silver Volvo.

The Cullens were here.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy. What did you guys think of Season 7 so far? I'm actually liking it more than season 6 so far. Anywyas thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I am really happy! I just finished my ACTs so I'll probably be able to update slightly more frequently, but don't be too hopeful about my update speed. It takes me ages of editing before I'm finally happy with a chapter, but I'll try post them even if they are slightly shorter! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Credits to Vampire Diaries goes to Julie Plec, and credits to Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and continue reading my story! I would really like to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Chapter 4: Alexia's Best Friend**

Bella POV:

 _"Happy Birthday culo." I said affectionately to him, when the clock struck twelve._

 _"Thanks my darling." Damon replied smirking at me, "Where's my present." he asked looking at me with his ice blue eyes._

 _"What do you mean? I asked him innocently. "I thought that I was your present." I finished my sentence with a wink, and nudged his shoulder as I headed over to my Ducati._

 _"I'm driving us back." I said looking at him._

 _"Sure thing sober Sally." He said. I snorted at his lame attempt of a joke._

 _"But seriously, where and what the hell is my present." Damon asked, and without answering him I got on the bike and we started heading back to the boarding house. Unfortunately parked right outside of the boarding house was a very familiar looking silver Volvo._

 _The Cullens were here._

…

Stefan POV:

I have always known Isabella as Lexi's best friend and sister.

When I first met Lexi, she talked a lot about the lady who turned her. Lexi always referred to her affectionately; never did I hear her once insult her sire, or curse that she became a vampire. She always said that she had choice, and she wanted to become a vampire, so that she could spend eternity with her sister. The way she portrayed Isabella, was as if she was angel living in the devil's workshop

The main thing that I learnt about Isabella from Lexi is that she could do no wrong. She was the perfect angel who fell from heaven in order to bring out the humanity from everyone. She was able to bring out the emotion from everyone: human or beast.

I got my first glimpse of her, when Lexi and I stopped back at Mystic Falls post my Ripper phase. I was stunned. It was a good type of stunned. The way she talked to Lexi was almost like a mother talking a child, doting and affectionate, yet stern. Isabella looked stunning, and Lexi's verbal description did her no justice.

She was exactly like Lexi described; an angel, and there was something about her that drew everyone in, and made you fall in love with her. Not in the romantic way, but when you looked at her, you wished that you could get to know her, and help her in any way possible. I know that was how I felt when I first met her. She carried this air of innocence around her, yet she had very old and wise eyes.

However it was not all good. There was something dark surrounding her aura, that also warned people off. I guess that's what years of being immortal can do to you. I could see the cheerful and playful exterior she put up was a mask, to hide her real emotions.

I only realised that it was a mask quite recently, because of Damon. I could tell that my brother constantly wore that mask, in order to protect himself from being hurt, and from showing weakness. I know understand that Isabella was trying to do the same thing.

When Bella came in here to surprise Damon I was very happy. I found that she was the only one who could ground him, actually making him feel his humanity, and live his life to the fullest. I know that she is trustworthy however she is an old vampire, so I don't know if I will be able to protect Elena from her if she decides that she wants to take Elena and hand her over to the Mikaelsons.

But for some reason, I can't tell if I even want to protect Elena. Right now I can't even tell if she is in love with Damon or me because day by day it seems as if she is changing and evolving into Katherine except that right now Elena is worse than Katherine.

Even though Katherine was a very manipulative person, she told both Damon, and me that she was in love with both of us, and wanted to take her own time to choose. Elena on the other hand seems to be tiptoeing behind my back, trying to see how far she can test Damon and I.

I watched helplessly as Bella sauntered into our house, said a few words; most of which was berating me for making the same mistake with Elena as I did with Katherine. Following her speech she rushed out with Damon, with only the sound of her tinkling laughter following behind the long gone vampire.

She was like a little sister to me even though she was older than me. Sighing I turned around to see everyone looking at me questioningly. Whereas Elena looked quite pissed off. Oops!

"Stefan! Who the hell is she? Why the hell is she here?" Elena shot off glaring at me.

"Elena" I said calmly, "I could not tell you because it was not my story to tell. All I can tell you is that Bella, is Damon's best friend and they have spent a lot of time together, and been through a lot together."

"Who cares!?" said Elena "Damon's supposed to get on my good side," she said putting an emphasis on my, "and running of with one of his floozies is not going to get him in my good books."

Lifting her head haughtily she flipped her brown hair and left the room. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity and childishness, as I saw her inner Katherine emerge. She was so selfish and self centered at times, always playing the damsel in distress. Surprisingly no one ran after her. Everyone sat down on our couch or lounged around the room, obviously waiting for me to say or explain something.

"Like I told Elena, its not my story to tell, but Isabella is one of the sweetest people I know and she will not be a threat unless you get on her bad side. She's also been through a lot, so she can be quite cold and distant to people she doesn't know." I said looking at them.

"Okay, Stefan we understand, but I just want to know if she would be a danger to us. If you can trust her, I'm pretty sure that we can trust her as well." Caroline said, looking at from underneath those long eyelashes.

 _You have a girlfriend._ I scolded myself. Shaking my thoughts away I turned to her

"That's the thing. I don't know if I can trust her or not. The thing is that she is a very old vampire, so I don't think I can protect any of you, if she decides that she wants to hand Elena or any of us over to the Mikaelson family." I said, staring at the floor, unable to look at the group in their eyes. It was at times like this where I wish I was stronger, and I wished that I hadn't wasted most of my immortal life as a ripper, instead of forging allies, and making new friends.

Now we were stuck. We did not have enough supernatural help if the Mikaelsons decided to attack us, seeing as all of them had been awoken. Soon enough it was late, and everyone needed to be headed home, so all of them headed out to the door, and after seeing their cars leave my drive way, I headed over to the counter above the fireplace, and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon.

"Oh Lexi. If only you were here right now. Why do you have to be dead?" I wondered looking up at the gothic chandelier, before pouring some bourbon into a glass.

"Well, bottoms up." I said to myself before draining the glass.

"Are you Stefan?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes, I am, and who might you be?" I said, turning around. At the door stood a group of Cold Ones. They had gold eyes, so they obviously fed on animals. One was tall with blonde hair, and he stood at the front of the group, obviously their leader. Next to him stood a timid lady with brown hair, and behind her stood this penny-color haired man. On the left side of the leader stood a couple, muscle man, and blonde super model, and on the right hand side of the leader stood a tiny pixie vampire, and a tall man with scars which covered his biceps and neck.

He was obviously the one I needed to fear most, as he was probably the most experienced with fighting. Normally I could easily defeat them, but there were seven of them, and there was also the fact that I drank animal blood which meant that I was considerably slower, weaker, it would take me much longer time to heal compared to the cold ones in front of me.

"We are the Cullens. We just arrived here to visit our dear friends, the Mikaelsons only to find that they are being troubled by a group of lowly vampires." the man with penny colored hair said.

"Now, now Edward. Calm down. We are simply here to warn him." the man with gold hair turned to look at penny man, who I now knew was called Edward.

"Great. It's nice to meet you, but can you please leave. Unfortunately, we are not on great terms with the Mikaelsons. Perhaps we can talk again at a later date, maybe tomorrow at the Mystic Grill?" I told them, making it clear that it was not a request.

"Sorry, no can do." Muscle man said, looking at me with a threatening glint in his eye.

"Look. The problem between the Mikaelsons and us, are between the two of us. We don't need outside problems coming in to complicate matters further." I said putting my hands up trying to tell them that I did not mean any harm.

"Well," Said the pixie vampire, "this is us coming in and un-complicating the problem. We want you to stop bothering the Mikaelsons, and to get our message to you, we'll leave you a parting gift." Two of the guys flashed behind me, and grabbed my shoulders pulling them behind, and kicking my legs, making me fall to my knees. Yanking my hand in front of me, penny man stuck it into our fireplace, which was conveniently located right next to me.

Due to the lack of blood in my system, as I hadn't fed in a while, and the fact that the blood remaining in my system was animal blood, I couldn't fight back as they stuck my hand into the fire.

Blinding white-hot pain filled me as I felt my hand light up on fire, while my body was constantly fighting, trying to heal the damaged skin. I could start to feel my nerves being burnt off, and then heal in an on and off pattern. It felt like forever before they stopped.

They picked up my body and through it to the other side of the room into a glass cabinet, laughing at the pain I felt when the glass shattered and fell into my wound, and the wood supporting the cabinet dug into my skin. My skin kept trying to regenerate, but there was too much damage.

"Let that be a warning Steffie." One of the cold ones sneered, "You are nothing to us, and we can crush you. I suggest you keep that in mind before you come and bother our friends again." Said the asshole known as Edward. A gasp was heard at the doorway, and everyone turned to look. As they were distracted, I tried to get up and leave, but I just couldn't.

I watched as shock filled all of their faces, and penny haired Edward Cullen uttered a name, which I knew very well.

"Isabella?"

 **A/N: Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year! It's been a few months since I last updated, but I thought that I would like to post a chapter at the start of the new year. My updates are likely to be very random and may take a while because I honestly have such limited time. I haven't even watched the last couple of episodes of TVD or any of the Anime that I am currently watching. Sigh. Anyways I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Credits to Vampire Diaries goes to Julie Plec, and credits to Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and continue reading my story! I would really like to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Chapter 5: The Not So Innocent Lamb**

Stefan POV:

 _"We are the Cullens. We just arrived here to visit our dear friends, the Mikaelsons only to find that they are being troubled by a group of lowly vampires." the man with penny colored hair said._

 _"Now, now Edward. Calm down. We are simply here to warn him." the man with gold hair turned to look at penny man, who I now knew was called Edward._

 _"Great. It's nice to meet you, but can you please leave. Unfortunately, we are not on great terms with the Mikaelsons. Perhaps we can talk again at a later date, maybe tomorrow at the Mystic Grill?" I told them, making it clear that it was not a request._

 _"Sorry, no can do." Muscle man said, looking at me with a threatening glint in his eye._

 _"Look. The problem between the Mikaelsons and us, are between the two of us. We don't need outside problems coming in to complicate matters further." I said putting my hands up trying to tell them that I did not mean any harm._

 _"Well," Said the pixie vampire, "this is us coming in and un-complicating the problem. We want you to stop bothering the Mikaelsons, and to get our message to you, we'll leave you a parting gift." Two of the guys flashed behind me, and grabbed my shoulders pulling them behind, and kicking my legs, making me fall to my knees. Yanking my hand in front of me, penny man stuck it into our fireplace, which was conveniently located right next to me._

 _Due to the lack of blood in my system, as I hadn't fed in a while, and the fact that the blood remaining in my system was animal blood, I couldn't fight back as they stuck my hand into the fire._

 _Blinding white-hot pain filled me as I felt my hand light up on fire, while my body was constantly fighting, trying to heal the damaged skin. I could start to feel my nerves being burnt off, and then heal in an on and off pattern. It felt like forever before they stopped._

 _They picked up my body and through it to the other side of the room into a glass cabinet, laughing at the pain I felt when the glass shattered and fell into my wound, and the wood supporting the cabinet dug into my skin. My skin kept trying to regenerate, but there was too much damage._

 _"Let that be a warning Steffie." One of the cold ones sneered, "You are nothing to us, and we can crush you. I suggest you keep that in mind before you come and bother our friends again." Said the asshole known as Edward. A gasp was heard at the doorway, and everyone turned to look. As they were distracted, I tried to get up and leave, but I just couldn't._

 _I watched as shock filled all of their faces, and penny haired Edward Cullen uttered a name, which I knew very well._

 _"Isabella?"_

 _..._

Bella POV:

The Cullens were actually here. I knew it, I didn't need to chase them in order to destroy them, they were connected to me, and so I knew that we would eventually cross paths. Damon opened his mouth to ask me a question, and I motioned at him to keep silent. I didn't know how long I would have until they noticed my presence. Motioning for him to follow, I headed quickly and as quietly as possible to the door. Grabbing the handle I yanked it open, and gasped at the sight in the room in front of me.

Almost everything in the beautiful living room was turned over, broken, ripped and out of place. The worst part was the sight of Stefan, half alive and he was just lying there, bleeding, with Edward standing smirking cruelly, at the sight underneath him. The Cullens turned around at the sound of the door opening; obviously they did not think that someone would walk in on them, because Alice never saw it coming. That girl and her family relied far too much on her visions, which were not even that accurate. Their eyes widened when they recognized me standing there.

"Bella, what are you doing here. You are supposed to be in Forks." Edward said, looking shocked that I would disobey something he said about staying with Charlie and not leaving him alone.

"I'm visiting an old friend." I said coldly looking at him.

"What about Charlie? Are you going to just leave him alone while you run off on your own, and get drawn into dangerous situations." he said glaring at me "besides, you don't have any friends out of Forks and Phoenix, so there is no one here who you could possibly need to visit." Edward said looking quite proud of himself, thinking that he caught me lying. I rolled my eyes, at his usual controlling self. Throughout this Damon was surprisingly silent.

"Stephan, sei bene/Stephan are you fine?" I said, looking at Stefan.

"Bene./Fine." He said, just managing to let me know that he was fine.

"Molto bene./Very good." I replied smiling sweetly at him before looking up at the Cullens.

"I will ask you this once." I said, "What are you doing here?" I said glaring at them.

"It's nothing that concerns you Isabella." Edward said looking at me, "Come on, I'm sure it's not too late, we can book a ticket and drop you back at Forks." He said looking at me as if nothing was wrong.

"What exactly gives you the right to decide these things for me?" I asked looking at him, shocked that he would think that he still had any right to order me around and decide what I had to do.

"Don't be silly Bella. Just because Edward doesn't love you that way anymore, doesn't mean that we don't care for you. Besides as your best and closest friend I believe that you should just listen to Edward. Besides, I've already seen that you are going to come back with us willingly today." Alice said smiling as if she hadn't been an over controlling pixie who had abandoned me. Damon had finally cracked at this and begun to laugh his head off. I groaned.

"Best friend? Best friend, my ass. Seriously Ri, this is what you have been dealing with for the past three years. I'm sorry; my problems are not even half as annoying as this. At least the Mikaelsons are slightly interesting. These idiots are just as boring and over controlling as you told me they were. I thought you were over exaggerating." Damon said smirking at me. Everyone turned to him, as if they just noticed that he was standing right behind me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked looking annoyed.

"I happen to be the true best friend," Damon said dramatically before adding in "Besides, I am quite surprised that you don't know who I am, after all you were just beating up my little brother." he said glaring at them. Her eyes narrowed as if she was concentrating on something and then she gasped. "Damon Salvatore?" she said looking at him questioningly. Jasper sucked in an unnecessary breath and looked up as if he saw a ghost, and Damon's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"General Salvatore?" Jasper asked looking at Damon.

"Sure is, Major Whitlock." Damon replied smirking at Jasper.

"It's been far too long old friend." Jasper said smiling at Damon.

"I haven't seen you since you got married. You told me that you were leaving me, on your journey towards redemption." Damon said putting one hand up in a dramatic motion, as recited these words. I laughed at his antics.

"Jazzy," Alice said in her high-pitched annoying voice, "do you know him?"

"Yeah, we fought in the war together, until he decided to leave. We were a very strong pair. I met him again, when I was with Maria. He was traveling through that town, and I was quite surprised to find out that he had been turned." Jasper said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"See Bella, I told you these people were dangerous. They are also vampires. You shouldn't be here, this town is far to dangerous for a frail human such as yourself." Edward said looking at me.

"Carlisle, since we have already given our message, lets leave we'll drop Bella back in Forks and come back." Edward said, assuming that he had convinced me and made me see that I was in danger.

"Edward, you are starting to get more and more annoying, now can you please answer my question and tell me what you are doing here." I said, starting to get more and more pissed of.

"I was here to give them a message. They have been messing with some very powerful old vampires, who are much more powerful than even our kind, and these vampires are really mad at them. As friends of the Mikaelsons, we came to give them this message." He said looking at Damon, and then at me to understand. Seriously, who do these people think they are? Wait a second,

"Did you guys say the Mikaelsons?" I asked, looking at them frantically.

"Ri, do you know the original annoyances?" Damon asked, looking at me. Leave it to Damon to crack jokes at the worst possible times. I ignored his questions for the time being, and then I remembered, Damon had said something earlier about the Mikaelsons being more interesting than the Cullens. Damn, my family was crazy. Oh well, I guess I would have eventually crossed paths with them. I sighed and looked up at Edward.

"I will not repeat myself, I suggest you leave us alone, just go away. You may be friends with some of the Mikaelson family, but that doesn't mean you can beat up whoever you want to just because you feel like it." I said glaring at them, as I told them to leave.

"But Bella." Edward said, whining.

"I said, I will not be repeating myself." I ground out harshly. God, can't these people take a hint. "Leave. Now." I said abruptly, effectively chasing them out of the house.

"Bella, I don't know what they have done to you, but whatever it is I will make sure that you are free of it, and you won't suffer at their hand. Trust me. " He said with a crazed look in his eyes. I huffed a little at the fact that I would have to put up with him for some more time. As soon as the idiots left the house, I started cleaning up. It was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :) Credits to google translate for the tiny Italian bits.**


End file.
